


The Anniversary

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Post-Series, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: Blair and Jo celebrate their anniversary a little early.For Melody, with all my love.





	1. Chapter 1

"I cancelled our reservations," Jo said with disappointment as she hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry honey," Blair apologized.  "I wish I could avoid this."

Their master bedroom was decorated in shades of mauve and floral patterns--Blair's choice, of course.  The normally organized room was disheveled, with luggage and clothes strewn about.  Blair packed her bags while Jo watched in amusement and cocked her head. 

"Blair, do ya really need six bags for a three-day business trip?"

"Yes, I do.   One would think after all our years together you would know that.  For your information, these aren't just bags.  These are  _Louis Vuitton._ "

Jo stood with her arms folded, unimpressed.  Blair gestured toward the two smallest bags.  "This one is for my makeup and this one is for my hair products.  The rest of the cases are for my clothes." She unzipped one of the larger cases.  "See?  I have clothes for my morning meetings, afternoon meetings and clothes for formal dinners.  Plus, in these garment bags I have two stunning new Elie Tahari suits.  I saw them online and just had to have them." 

Jo cracked a smile.  _This is Blair_ , she thought to herself.  _She will always be my Blair._

 _"_ I'm sorry I can't stuff my whole life into a duffel bag like you can," the heiress joked. 

"Hey," Jo grinned.  "I've been doin' the duffel bag thing all my life.  If it ain't broke, don't fix it."  She paused in earnest.  "Blair, are ya sure you have to go away?  After all, it is our anniversary in two days."

Blair sighed.   "Jo, we've been through this already.  I can't help it.  Kevin can't handle the Pinckney project by himself.  I'm concerned he'll mess it up." 

The brunette frowned. "What's the sense of having anyone work for you when you can't trust them to do their job?     Lately, Kevin sees ya more than I do. Can't someone else go in your place?"

The blonde was losing patience and momentarily looked up from her packing and at her wife. "Are you determined to pick a fight with me right before I leave for the airport?"

"No," Jo replied firmly. "I asked you a legitimate question."  

Blair heard the vibration of her phone and picked it up to view the incoming text message.  "I just got a message from my driver.  He will be here in five minutes."

"But I can drive you to the airport," Jo offered.

"You don't have to bother, honey.  He's on his way."  She gave her partner a quick kiss.  "I have to go.  I'll call you when I get to my hotel."

"Whatever. I'll take your bags out front," Jo grumbled and began walking away.

"Jo?"

The tomboy turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you," Blair smiled gently.

"I love you too, but I just don't understand ya right now. You don't have to control every little thing. We planned this vacation months ago! I work hard too ya know." Jo stomped out of the room with heavy footsteps, the way she always walked when angry. Blair followed her down the hall.

"Jo, try to understand. I know you work your butt off.  I was looking forward to going away just as much as you were.  I'm not doing this on purpose."

"But at least I have a job where I can stay local.  I don't have to go globetrotting all the time,"  Jo sneered.

"Globetrotting?  Blair asked in bewilderment.  "Since when is going to Portland, Oregon globetrotting?"

"Oh, forget it,"  Jo snapped.

The heiress took a deep breath to try and maintain her composure.  "It's useless to try and talk to you when you get like this."  

"Then I guess it's a great time for you to go to Portland so you don't have to!" 

The angry brunette stormed down the stairs and out the door. Blair sighed. "Why does she always do this?"  Just then Blair's driver phoned to tell her he was out in front of the townhouse.  "Damn it Jo,"  Blair said in frustration and went outside to meet her company limo.

 

Jo walked around the neighborhood to clear her mind, arriving home after Blair left.  She still felt tense after having words with her so she went downstairs to take in a little TV and relax.  When she reached the bottom of the stairs of their finished basement, she observed the little nook where Blair kept her art supplies and did her 'creating,' as the heiress put it.  Over the years, Blair fashioned many beautiful paintings there but Jo noticed a new project. "When did she start this?" Jo asked herself. On the canvas, the Bronx native saw her own face looking back at her.  "Wow.  She's painting my portrait." The brunette thought back to their latest disagreement and felt like a child for giving Blair a hard time.  She knew Blair couldn't avoid her last-minute flight to Portland. In reality, she probably hated it more than Jo. The tomboy continued to study the painting and spoke to herself again.  "She only paints things she loves and finds beautiful and here I am busting her chops as usual. I'm such a jack ass." 

Jo had her own nook in the basement where she kept her old field hockey trophies and mementos. The walls were full of sports memorabilia, her pride and joy being an autographed poster of Joe DiMaggio. She flopped down on the tan leather sofa with brightly striped pillows and attempted to unwind.  Aimlessly flipping through the channels, she couldn't get her mind off Blair.  She picked up the laptop on the floor next to the sofa.  Keyboarding was never Jo's favorite thing but the laptop was certainly more convenient than the typewriters she'd used at Eastland and Langley.  Looking back on those days, it seemed like a lifetime ago.  Blair was always beside her from the beginning, even if just to antagonize her.  They locked horns almost constantly back then. Later on, they realized that all the fighting was just sexual tension and frustration over emotions they didn’t quite understand. It took them a while to figure out their feelings for one another, but once they did they certainly made up for lost time.  There were stolen moments in between classes at Langley and the rare times when Mrs. G, Tootie, and Nat were all out of the house at once.   As Jo typed, she thought about the life she and Blair built as a couple and how much her princess meant to her.  She cussed at every typo but smiled to herself again, knowing that Blair would soon check her e-mail...

 

 

Blair hated LaGuardia airport. It was so cramped and dirty. There was no airport she hated more which was saying a lot since she'd been to airports all over the globe.  She recalled a trip to Singapore some years ago.  The airport there was clean with a sunflower garden and a rooftop swimming pool for those who cared to take a dip.  But, here she sat at LaGuardia, with all its grime and indifference. She felt bad for leaving Jo like that.  They'd booked a trip to Molokai months before to celebrate their anniversary but she had to make this rush trip to Portland, fearing the Pinckney project might fall apart.  The next thought that came to her head was  _Where is Kevin?_   They planned to fly out together but he was nowhere to be found.  She picked up her phone to text him and noticed she had a new e-mail.  "Why did Jo send me an e-mail?" She wondered aloud. It was a welcome surprise as she read it.    

 

  _M_ _y Dearest Blair:_

_Here it is just days before our 31st anniversary of being together and I find myself alone.  I know your last-minute business trip couldn't be helped and that you're alone too._

_I want to tell you just how much you mean to me.  It is important for both of us that you know exactly how I feel about you with no filters.  I'm not usually a person who minces words and nobody is aware of that more than you.  As you also know, I've never been good at sentimental stuff.  It's almost as if the past 31 years have been a wonderful dream.  You complete me, Blair, and I honestly don't know where I'd be without you.  I will never know what you see in me.  I'm stubborn and ill-tempered with a practically non-existent fuse.  Yet, I wake up every morning and there you are beside me.  I admit sometimes you drive me up a wall...no insane with some of the things you do.  Then you drive me even more insane with desire._

_You know my secrets_

_You know my hopes_

_You know my joys_

_You know my weaknesses_

_You know my strengths_

_You know my heart_

_And you, Blair Warner, are my love.   Happy Anniversary, Princess. I'll be waiting patiently for you to come home._

_Loving you always,_

_Jo_

 

Blair blinked her tears away, not even worried about her mascara.  "I love you too," she whispered.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man's dress shoes running toward her. 

"Blair, I'm here!" Kevin was out of breath from running. His balding head shined with perspiration and his yellow paisley tie was crooked.  "I'm sorry I'm late. I--"

"Listen Kevin. You need to call Bill Jefferies and ask him to meet you in Portland. I'm going home."

It wasn't unusual for Kevin to have a puzzled look on his face but at least now he had a reason.  "Is something wrong? Is Jo okay?"

Blair nodded. "Yes, she's fine. It's just that something very important came up."

"But--"

"Call Bill. I'm sure he'll meet you."

"But what if--"

"You'll be fine," the heiress said reassuringly.  "I'm counting on you Kevin.  Between the two of you, Pinckney will get straightened out. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to be home with my wife."

 

Blair arrived home and noticed the lights were on in the basement. She went downstairs and found Jo asleep on the couch, snoring with her mouth slightly open.  Her socks and sneakers were tossed in random places onto the dark berber carpet.  Her laptop and an empty potato chip bag were at her side and at that moment she looked so adorable.  A tender smile came to Blair's lips.  "Ever the barbarian. My barbarian," she uttered softly, looking at Jo with great love.  The blonde leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Jo slowly opened her eyes. 

"Huh?" She focused on those beautiful brown eyes peering down at her. "Blair," she yawned.  "What are ya doin' here?"

Blair giggled. "Some nice welcome home I get."

Jo rubbed her eyes.  "I'm sorry Princess.  I'm just surprised."  She took Blair's hand and guided her to the spot beside her on the couch.  "It's a wonderful one at that." Blair wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and engaged her in a long, lingering kiss. Jo let out a contented sigh. "Hmmm...what a nice way to be awakened."

"I got your e-mail," Blair simpered.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I realized there are better things going on here than in Portland, Oregon."

"And what made ya come to that conclusion?" Jo asked with a glint in her eye.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Blair grinned.

"Yeah." Jo took her partner's hand and squeezed it. "Always. Right here."

"I thought about so many things, Jo.  Your e-mail..."  The blonde began to tear up. "...was so unexpected. And so undeserved.  I was wrong to take off right before our anniversary vacation."

"I'm sorry too," Jo apologized. "I need to control my temper more."

"No honey, don't change. I love you just the way you are, temper and all."

"I love you too, Princess. So tell me, what happened with Kevin?"

Blair laughed. "I thought you'd never ask.  He was in a panic when I left but I took your advice. I told him to get Bill Jefferies to take my place."

Jo snickered. "See? I told ya. You should listen to me more often."

"Now don't get carried away. If I listened to you too often I'd be doing my own oil changes," Blair teased.

"I can teach ya if you're interested," the tomboy offered playfully.

Blair moved in closer. "Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly," Jo said as she slid her arms around Blair's waist. "Welcome home." They shared a tender kiss.

"I know it's not Molokai, but we can drive to Cape May for a few days," Blair suggested.

"Okay."  

"There are some lovely bed and breakfasts there and we'd still get to wake up to the sound of the ocean. Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah it is," Jo answered as she held Blair a little closer. "It sounds like just what we need." 

The heiress continued. "Not to mention the beautiful Victorian homes and quaint shops."

Jo laughed. "You'll go shopping no matter what, won't ya?"

"Of course," Blair stated as she gave a flip to her flaxen hair. "I have an image to uphold. I  _am_ a Warner, after all. In fact, I'll go online right now and find us a charming little place for this weekend. Something whimsical, fun and of course, very expensive."

"I don't doubt that," Jo stated with a soft laugh.

Blair looked intently into eyes as green as a forest after the rain.  "I feel like it's been ages since we made love."

"Maybe that's because it kinda has been," Jo affirmed.

"I'm sorry I've been traveling so much lately.  The time just gets away from me.  Then when we both get home from work at night, I'm tired, you're tired..."

"It's okay,"  Jo brushed her fingers lightly over her partner's cheek.  "...as long as it can be remedied soon."

Blair gave Jo a look filled with smoke and fire.  "Is that an invitation for tonight?"  

The tomboy snickered.  "You're damn right it is. I figure we can celebrate our anniversary a little early."  She kissed Blair deeply, her eyes aflame with desire. "Meet me upstairs with the champagne."

Blair felt a sudden jolt in her core and answered in a voice sultry and low.  "It's a date." 


	2. Chapter 2

In the master bedroom Jo lay across the spacious four poster bed with its overstuffed floral comforter. "Hey, where are ya? The champagne's all poured." As she waited for Blair to come out of the bathroom, she watched the trails of tiny bubbles coming to the surface of the poured glasses. Blair once told her that the way to confirm a champagne glass is clean is to check for a narrow stream of bubbles rather than scattered ones. One of the things she loved about Blair was her constant attention to little details.

"I’ll be out in a minute," Blair answered. "You can't rush perfection." After a final fluff of her hair and another spritz of Eu de Cartier, she emerged in a red silk chemise with black trim and a black chiffon robe. "I was going to save this for our actual anniversary but I know how turned on you get when I wear a new nightie," Blair said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Jo observed the gorgeous heiress standing before her. "This is why I've always called you Princess. Because you always look like one." Her arms outstretched, she invited Blair to join her. "Get over here, my Princess."

Blair sat down beside Jo who wore a white cotton tank top and dark blue shorts, her hair still wet from the shower. "You're looking quite edible yourself," she said as she ran her hand down a smooth thigh.

Jo handed a glass of champagne to her wife. "Here's to us. Happy anniversary Blair."

"Happy anniversary honey." Their glasses clinked together in a toast and Blair jumped at the feeling of cold liquid hitting her lap. "What the--"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry," Jo said sheepishly.

Blair laughed. "No you're not. You did that on purpose!"

Jo laughed and shook her head. "No babe, it was just a happy accident." She stared into her partner's dark eyes with both desire and pure affection. "Blair, you're the love of my life."

"As you are mine," Blair whispered.

Their lips finally met and the blonde pulled the brunette closer, lightly caressing an aroused nipple underneath her shirt. She then nipped it gently through the thin material, causing a moan to emerge from the tomboy's throat. Jo's shirt was quickly removed and Blair cupped pert breasts in her palms, feeling the nipples become like stone.

"Let me help you get out of those wet clothes," Jo said while tugging at Blair's nightie.

"I can't believe you spilled a whole glass of champagne on me," Blair giggled as Jo pulled the chemise over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even get to taste it." Her eyes pierced into Blair's. "I will do that shortly."

"Let me pour you another glass," Blair offered.

"That's not what I meant," Jo breathed.

"Ohhh...I see," the blonde stated as her heart skipped a beat in anticipation of what was to come.

Jo resumed nibbling Blair's shoulders. When she reached her neck she felt like a vampire, longing to sink her teeth into delectable flesh.

"Oh god Jo," the heiress moaned. "I need you to devour me. I want you so badly."

Their kisses became less of want and more of need. Jo pushed forward, leading Blair to lie on her back. The blonde pulled down Jo's shorts and Jo struggled to get them to her ankles, with both of them laughing when she finally kicked them off. As Jo lay on top of her, Blair tightly wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips, pulling their bodies closer together. Their centers pressed against one another and Blair delighted in the feeling of Jo's coarse hair meeting the smoothness of her own mound.

"It's been so long," Blair groaned as Jo slid down her body. The brunette beauty kissed a trail between her ample breasts. Blair's breath hitched as Jo aggressively took a straining nipple in her mouth. "Oh shit," the heiress whimpered, her pink bud imbathed in warmth. Jo bit lightly at first, then harder with Blair arching up to feel more.

The moisture between both women's legs continued to build as Jo traveled lower, nipping at the flat plain of Blair's stomach. "Hmm. Now I taste the champagne." Jo licked along the top of her smooth mound. "Not bad."

The heiress thrust her hips upward with a grunt. "Stop teasing me," she whined.

"No," Jo answered sharply as she sat up.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked desperately as she watched her partner move toward the nightstand.

Jo didn't answer but instead took the other glass of champagne and dripped the chilled bubbly over Blair's hungry womanhood. The blonde's body jerked at the stark change in temperature but she delighted in the sight of Jo's head moving back between her legs. Both women moaned when Jo slipped her tongue between soft, wet nether lips. "You're right Princess. It pays to get the good stuff."

Blair thought she would go out of her mind with the cold of the champagne and Jo's searing mouth upon her. "Yes baby, yes," she hissed. She squealed in pleasure as Jo roughly sucked on her engorged pearl and her body spiraled out of control. With large gulps of air she came long and hard in Jo's eager mouth. Jo continued to lick a bit longer, savoring every delicious drop. Blair lay still with her eyes closed, floating in what seemed to her like another dimension. "Wow," she croaked.

"You really needed that," Jo observed.

"Yes," Blair said dreamily. "I did."

"I got ya a present," Jo announced.

Blair sat up and propped herself against mountainous pillows colored in various hues of mauve and grey. "You did?"

"Yeah. Gimme a second." Jo got up off the bed then down on all fours on the plush mauve carpet.

"What are you doing now?"

"What do ya think I'm doin'? I'm gettin' your gift. I know from past experience what a snoop you can be."

The heiress now had a partial view of Jo's bare bottom as she rummaged under the bed. "Honey, seeing you in that position is gift enough for me," she remarked with a wink as Jo rose to her feet.

"Never mind that," Jo blushed. There was a light thud. "Oww, damn it."

"What now?"

"I bumped my freakin' knee."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Blair laughed. "I heard once you're over fifty injuries like that don't heal as quickly."

"Oh quiet, Warner. You're right up there with me," Jo said affectionately. She held out a box wrapped in shiny silver paper and a curly red ribbon. "Here. I even wrapped it myself. It's just a little something. No big deal."

Jo smiled as Blair impatiently tore through the paper like a child of twelve. She opened the box surprised to find a fancy pearlescent pink dildo. "This is the one we saw at the Funtime Boutique that you wanted nothing to do with," she exclaimed. "You said you'd never use anything so foofoo looking."

"Hey, well, you really loved it so I figured what the hell," the tomboy said bashfully. "And I know we'll get good use out of it," she added with a sly grin. She opened the bottom drawer to her ornate oak bureau and retrieved a black brief harness. "No time like the present," she said as put the new toy in the harness and slipped it on. She swaggered over in the sexy way that Blair adored. "Get ready. I'm about to own you."

Upon hearing that remark, Blair felt most of the blood in her body rush to one central location along with a fierce longing to be satisfied. "I wouldn't count on that completely my love," she countered.

Jo straddled her partner, her breasts hovering directly over Blair's face, just out of easy reach. Blair raised her head and enclosed a nipple in her hot mouth with Jo closing her eyes to concentrate on the sensations. The brunette's nipples were extremely sensitive and she loved when Blair worked her magic on them. Blair reached up and squeezed both breasts together, stuffing the plump nipples into her ravenous mouth.

"Oh yeah...just like that Princess. Just like that. Yeah baby..."

She then felt two fingers stroking her through the open crotch of the briefs. She groaned when they brushed against her erect clit then entered her swiftly. "Yeah...yeah right there," Jo growled as Blair's fingers repeatedly pressed into her slickness. The tomboy cried out in release, her sweaty face nuzzled into Blair's neck. Blair was intensely aroused by the heavy panting in her ear and kissed Jo roughly, one tongue overtaking the other.

Jo took a moment to get her bearings and catch her breath. She then took delight in taunting Blair by rubbing the pink silicone toy over her swollen nether lips and throbbing clit causing her to arch up to meet the touch. Her wife was an expert tease and after a few minutes of this the blonde socialite had had enough. She quickly flipped over, turning the tables on Jo, and straddled her instead.

"Whoa," Jo exclaimed. "Aren't you full of surprises."

Blair smirked at Jo, quite satisfied with herself and her quick maneuver. "I need it. Now."

Blair was wet with anticipation as she prepared to lower herself onto the dildo. Green eyes burned in her direction as Jo lay in wait. Wasting no time, Jo raised her hips upward to meet her. When Blair's eager womanhood enveloped the toy, her body shivered in pure pleasure. As they moved together, the blonde felt as if there were a hot flare inside her and the spark in Jo's eyes just intensified the flame. Jo gripped onto Blair's hips as they intently watched expressions of delectation on each other's faces.

"Touch yourself baby," Jo commanded. "Play with your clit."

Blair gladly did as she was told and caressed her own pulsing nub, moaning at the contact. The visual was driving Jo crazy and Blair knew it. She slowly teased her own throbbing pearl and the brunette watched with hungry eyes.

"Do you like to watch me play with myself?" Blair taunted.

Jo hissed in a voice that was nearly breathless. "Yes."

"Mmm...I know you do," the heiress lilted.

"Baby, you're such a tease," Jo said as she reached up to cup her partner's full breasts, pinching the nipples hard enough for Blair to wince from the slight pain.

"God Jo, do that again," Blair rasped.

Jo smiled with a touch of mischief. "Do ya like it babe?"

"Yeah," the blonde whimpered.

The tomboy pinched Blair's hard peaks once again and roughly thrust her hips upward making Blair squeal with delight.

"Oh baby, you know just how to do it," the heiress panted as she bore down on the toy, rocking back and forth.

"Lean back Princess. I need to see ya touching yourself. I need to hear ya moan. You make me so hot baby," Jo breathed.

Once again, Blair did as she was told, leaning backwards slightly as Jo thrust into her repeatedly. Her whimpering became louder, and her clit swollen from such vigorous attention by her own hand.

"Harder...harder," Blair begged, her face flushed, with blonde hair curled from perspiration.

The heiress was on her knees straddling her partner, and the flare moving inside her felt even hotter. Her breasts hung directly over Jo's face. The brunette took one of the hard pink buds in her mouth, suckling roughly, making Blair groan with increased desire. Jo could hear her own heart pounding in her ears while she continued to nurse with a hunger insatiable and raw.

"Turn around baby. I wanna see your hot ass," Jo panted.

Blair gladly complied. She took every opportunity to flash her behind to Jo since the sight of it made her insane. Slowly she lowered herself back onto the silicone toy, her sopping wetness allowing it to glide in easily.

"God baby, I love riding you," she purred as she maneuvered her body in a teasing, sensual motion.

Jo felt as if she might explode at the sight of Blair's firm ass and the way the dildo effortlessly slid in and out of her needy womanhood. She was fixated on the movement and Blair's utterances of obvious pleasure.

Jo firmly held onto Blair's hips to guide her as her movement became more erratic with her increased arousal. The heiress bounced fiercely up and down to hit just the right spot and the tomboy matched her fevered rhythm. Their bodies moved in time, each of them nearing completion.

The brunette heard her partner take a deep breath as she bore down on the toy once again. "Oh Jo...Jo..." Blair moaned loudly then cried out as a gush of fluid came from her core. Her body went limp when she gulped for air then sighed in relief. After taking a moment to collect herself, she realized Jo had not yet had her release. She helped her to remove the harness, quickly tossing it aside. The socialite once again placed herself on top, covering Jo's body with hers. The sweat on their bodies acted as a lubricant as Blair slid her way down, ever closer to Jo's throbbing sex.

Jo's nipples were hard, pleading for attention and Blair had to have a taste. Jo's sharp intake of air was immediately followed by a sigh of pleasure when Blair's tongue encircled a rigid knob.

"Blair...Blair..." Jo ran her hands through her wife's damp hair, repeatedly moaning her name like a blessed canticle. Blair kissed and nibbled through the hollow valley between Jo's breasts, loving the salty taste of her skin. She licked around her navel, Jo's stomach muscles involuntarily twitching from anticipation. The heady scent of Jo's desire roused Blair's entire being as she moved lower, leaving behind a trail of playful kisses.

"Blair...please. You're killin' me here," Jo whined.

"I know I am. You're not the only one who can do the teasing in this house," the heiress tormented with a small giggle.

As Blair lowered her head to the source of Jo's heat, her long blonde tresses dragged behind, leaving Jo tingling in their wake. A kiss to Jo's hip bone caused her to arch herself in her partner's direction. Blair slowly, painstakingly ran her lips across Jo's stomach to kiss the other hip, to the sensitive inside of her thigh.

"Baby, you're so wet," Blair whispered, close enough to her partner's womanhood that Jo could feel her hot breath lingering there.

The ache in Jo's clit was getting unbearable and just as she drove herself back into Blair's face, a tender tongue licked one of her engorged nether lips. An arousing scent reached Blair's nose and they both moaned with excitement as her tongue made continued teasing contact with Jo's moistness.

Jo's essence had a tinge of sweetness and a seductive presence in Blair's nostrils. Jo continued to moan deeply at her partner's unwavering attention to her swollen sex. Blair's fingers parted wet nether lips exposing the proud pearl which was straining to be exclusively nurtured. "Blair!" Jo cried out as her clit was finally engulfed by her wife's hot mouth. The heiress sucked it with greed and Jo thrashed wildly beneath her. The heat continued to spread throughout Jo's nether region and she felt herself about to succumb to the heavenly assault on her clitoris. She grasped onto the pillows, the headboard, then tangled her fingers in her partner's hair, shouting out in ecstasy.

"God...shit...Blair...I'm coming...Blair!"

Blair felt like her hair was being pulled out at the roots as Jo continued to writhe and gulp for air, the shockwaves consuming her body. After the waves subsided, Jo lay still, barely able to move.

"You're gonna kill me one of these days," she muttered, her eyes closed, still gasping for a good breath. "Is it hot in here?"

"No sweetheart, it's you," Blair giggled as she moved up to take Jo in her arms.

"No wonder I'm hot," Jo said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Your body is like a friggin' furnace."

Blair started to get up. "Do you want me to get the fan for you?"

The Bronx native held Blair tighter. "Nah. That's the way I like ya. Hot and ready to go." She flipped over and lay squarely on top of the blonde.

"I'm always ready for you, Joey," Blair said with a sly grin.

Their lips were interlocked again, and Jo could taste herself on Blair's tongue. She was always amazed at how sensual it felt and once again, a fire burned between them.

"Blair," Jo asked in a voice husky and low, "do you know how much I love you?"

Blair looked up at her wife with gentle brown eyes. "I know sweetheart. You don't even have to say it. I love you too."

They kissed with renewed passion as if that was what they needed to stay alive. Jo began to nibble on Blair's neck, playful and teasing, then moved her way down toward heaving breasts. Blair moaned softly at the feeling of her nipple being swallowed up by Jo's ardent mouth and Jo was happy to have it filled once again. Jo slid her hand down her partner's toned belly, her fingers soft and taunting, tracing right above her mound. Blair's wet sex throbbed with impatience.

"Fuck me Joey."

Fingers continued to graze over Blair's nether lips and she groaned in frustration, bending upward for Jo to touch every inch of her. Blair's sex was slick and ready, pounding in time with the thrum of her heart. Jo's hand found its way to her partner's wet slit and teasingly lingered just outside.

"Please Joey, I need you in me."

Jo began moving her hand away. "No, I don't think ya do," she taunted.

Blair fiercely grabbed Jo's hand, roughly forcing able fingers into her own womanhood. "Yes!" She grunted.

Once her fingers were surrounded by Blair's hot wetness, Jo thought less about teasing Blair and more about continuing her pleasure. She entrancingly whispered in her ear.

"Ya feel so warm baby. So slippery. Do my fingers feel good? Do ya like when I'm inside you? Hmm?"

"Jo...Joey, " the heiress replied in a husky tone. "I love when you're inside me. I need to come. Please make me come again," she whined.

"Tell me how much ya need it," Jo demanded.

"Stop teasing me baby. Please," Blair begged.

Jo stopped moving her hand. "But I don't think ya need it," she said with a mocking smile.

Blair bucked her hips upward. Her voice was small and pleading. "I need it. I want it."

Jo resumed the rhythmic movement, increasing speed. She felt as if she might climax again at just the sight of her wife writhing on the bed. However, she let her own feelings of pleasure fade into the background, concentrating on her partner instead. Blair arched her back higher and higher, her neck twisted to the side.

"Oh god Jo...Jo," Blair moaned in pure bliss as tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. Her body became still and she lay in Jo's arms, enjoying the slight tremors that followed. "That was amazing," she said, her eyes dark and heavy lidded.

"You're just amazing overall, " Jo said quietly.

"Yes, I know," Blair giggled.

"That's my Princess. Modest to a fault."

Blair chuckled softly. "That's me. I'm nothing if not consistent." She lay her head on Jo's shoulder. "Is it hot in here?"

Jo laughed heartily. "Yes! It's hot in here. I told ya that. Although we've generated a lot of it ourselves."

"The champagne is still cold. Let's have some," Blair suggested.

Jo sat up to pour the glasses. "I have a confession to make. I did spill it on purpose."

"No kidding, silly. I knew that. After all these years I think we have each other figured out." She took Jo's hand comfortably in hers and smiled. "See? We fit together like a glove. I love you so much. Happy anniversary Jo."

"I love you too, Blair. Forever. Happy anniversary."

 

The end

The Facts of Life is property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
